


End Game

by beckalicious31



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fun, Healthy Relationships, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckalicious31/pseuds/beckalicious31
Summary: Just a little love story...





	1. Not Ready

“I’m almost ready, stop rushing me!” Britney yelled from the bathroom.  
“The car is here though!” Murray yelled back with a loud groan.  
Britney turned off the lights and hurried to the front door where her best friend Murray was waiting. A few years ago Britney was new to Staten Island. She had moved to NY from West Virginia to finish college and got a job working as a Vet Tech in an office on Staten Island. Britney and Murray had met when he brought a friends pet into the office a few times, and the two of them had gotten along so well they started hanging out, and eventually became best friends. Murray and his three other best friends from high school had their own show, so they were somewhat of local celebrities around Staten Island. Britney never cared about his status though, only that he had taken the time to be her friend, when she was new to the area and didn’t have any.  
“About time!” he groaned and she hurried into the living room.  
“Some of us need to look fabulous.” she said playfully.  
“Um, I do look fabulous thank you, now let’s go!” he said practically pushing her out the door.  
The guys had just finished wrapping up another season of their show and tonight was the wrap party. Murray had brought Britney so she could finally meet everyone and have a night out.  
“You’re going to introduce me right? Casually?” she asked Murray as they climbed into the car.  
“Of course! He is gonna love you I’m telling you just relax!”  
“You have got to stop saying that. If he hates me then it’s going to be horrible!” she laughed nervously.  
“I know him ok. Relax”.  
Once they arrived at the venue, Britney saw Bessy trying to get her husband Joe to dance. It was their dog that Murray had brought into the office, so she knew them fairly well.  
“I’m gonna go dance with Bessy a bit until I have enough courage to let you introduce me” Britney said as she began to walk away.  
“I’ll bring you a drink then!” Murray called after her as he made his way to the bar and to his friends. When Bessy saw Britney she threw her hands in the air in excitement.  
“YAY! I am so glad you came! I can finally dance with someone! Girl you look amazing!” Bessy said hugging her and then spinning her around to get a good look. Britney was wearing a short, tight low cut black dress and gold heels.  
“Stop it you look amazing!” Britney said, pointing out Bessy’s bright green dress. The girls were dancing when Murray walked up with drinks.  
“James! I am so glad you brought Britney!” Bessy said hugging him. He handed Britney her drink and smiled at Bessy.  
“She needed a night out. I’m headed back to the bar, the bartender is smoking hot.” Murray said, pointing to the blonde girl behind the bar. Britney smiled.  
“Have fun!” she laughed. She and Bessy danced to a few more songs before Murray made his way back over to them with another drink.  
“Hey…are you ready…to meet him yet?” Murray said slowly, obviously quite tipsy already.  
“How many shots have you had?” Bessy asked  
“A few, but for real, are you ready?” he asked, looking at Britney. She shook her head no.  
“No, no I am not ready. I need a few more drinks first.” She replied nervously.  
“Who do you want to meet?” Bessy asked. Britney blushed.  
“Sal.” She said quietly. Bessy squealed with excitement.  
“Aww you would be so cute together, I didn’t know you liked him why didn’t you TELL me!!” Bessy said playfully pushing Britney.  
“I’m nervous about meeting him, he’s really cute” Britney said. Bessy took her hands.  
“Well he is looking over here right now” Bessy said. Britney looked towards the bar and saw Sal standing there next to Joe, both of them looking towards the girls.  
“Let’s go, s’you can meet him!” Murray said, tossing back the last of his shot of Jameson.  
“Yes, let’s go!” Bessy urged.  
“Bess no, please I am too nervous.” Britney whined. Murray was already walking ahead to the bar.  
“I’m here with you ok. You’re gorgeous. You will be fine, trust me!” Bessy said pulling Britney towards the bar. Murray was tossing back a double shot of Jameson when they finally walked up to the bar and was obviously drunk.  
“You guys, “he began “This is my friend…Britney…the one I’s telling you bout” he said drunkenly.  
“Yeah we know each other, she works at my Vet’s office. How you doing sweetheart?” Joe said coming in for a hug.  
“I’m good. Thanks” Britney smiled at him.  
“Oh right, “Murray continued “But Sal…Sally…I really want YOU to meet her.” He said, pulling Sal closer.  
Sal reached his hand out to Britney but before she could take it, Murray leaned into them.  
“She is super-hot for you Sally…” Murray yelled. Britney’s mouth dropped open but she couldn’t seem to say anything.  
“James Murray what the hell is wrong with you!” Bessy snapped at him.  
“What? I trying to hook my friends up.” He said, seemingly confused.  
Britney was horrified.  
“Sorry, excuse me” she said, fighting back tears as she hurried away from the group. She heard Bessy calling after her but she kept walking until she was outside. As soon as she was outside, she let the tears flow. She stepped around to the side of the building and covered her face in her hands as she cried. She was so angry at Murray, but she knew he never would have done that had he not been drinking. She felt shocked at the situation and her own reaction, but mostly she felt embarrassed. Not only for herself but also for Sal, who must have equally been horrified. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out there crying, but she knew she needed to regain her composure and head back inside. She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
“You ok?” she heard from behind her.  
Startled, she spun around quickly, too quickly, because she was falling. The person behind her grabbed her and steadied her.  
“I’m so sorry!” she said getting her balance and looking up, right into the face of Sal.


	2. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic I am publishing. I am so open to constructive criticism or just whether or not you like it or hate it!

“Sorry for what?” Sal asked. She took a deep breath.  
“For everything that just happened.” She said, fighting back the tears and feeling the lump in her throat.   
“You don’t need to apologize. Murray does, but you don’t. “Sal said, taking off his jacket and handing it to Britney.   
“Put this on, it’s cold out here.” He said. She began to slip her arms through the sleeves.  
“What about you?” she asked.   
He flashed her a flirty smile.  
“I have more clothes on than you. I’ll be fine. “  
She blushed and bit her lower lip.   
“Not a complaint, just an observation.” He said, still smiling.   
“Thank you.”   
He just stared at her for moment.   
“You wanna get out of here? Go get something to eat? Talk? ” he asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.   
“But this is your party…” she said, smiling slightly. Even though she was mad at Murray for the way he tossed her under the bus, he wasn’t wrong. She did find Sal incredibly hot and being there, in that moment with him asking her to leave the party with him, she felt elated.   
“We’ve had a few of these parties, so I think it’s ok if I leave one early.” He laughed a little. “Besides, its not every day that I meet a beautiful girl that’s totally hot for me.”  
Britney blushed furiously. He smiled at her.   
“So…you wanna come hang out with me?” he asked again. She tried to control how big her smile got.   
“I do…but I should tell Bessy. I came here with Murray and I am sure they will end up taking him home…” she explained.   
“I’ll handle it. Let’s get out of here.” He said, reaching his hand out to hers. He requested a Lyft and it was there within minutes. Once inside, Sal turned to her.   
“Where do you live? I imagine you want to change?” he laughed a little.   
“Castleton Corners but…my keys are at Murrays.” She groaned. He smiled again.   
“How about we just go to my house. We can order some food and hang out. I have something you can wear I’m sure. “   
“Ok” she blushed, biting her lower lip again. Sal mumbled a sexy laugh and then winked at her. Once the driver knew where they were going, he turned his attention back to Britney.   
“You don’t live far from me. You’re not from SI though…” he said.  
“I’m not. I’m from West Virginia. “She smiled.  
“I knew I heard a little drawl in that voice. So SI huh? What made you move here?” he asked, studying her.   
“Well, I moved to NY to finish college but the city was too much so SI seemed perfect. Plus I love the ferry boats.” She smiled.   
“I like the ferry too.” He smiled back. They spent the rest of the ride chatting, and before she knew it, they were pulling up in front of Sal’s house. She felt the butterflies in her stomach that only seemed to get more intense when he took her hand and led her up to his front door.   
“I’ve got some pajama pants and a t-shirt I’ll bring you if you want to change.” He said, digging in his pocket for his keys.   
“That would be awesome. This dress is pretty but not super convenient for relaxing.” She laughed.   
“It’s definitely pretty.” He winked at her. Once inside, he helped her out of his jacket and she took her heels off. He stood there for a moment, just staring at her.  
‘What?” she asked, suddenly feeling even more nervous.   
“Nothing, sorry. Be right back.” He replied, rushing down the hall. She stood there, looking around, taking his place in when he returned with some clothes.   
“The bathroom is there, and that’s my room. You can change in either. “He said, handing her the clothes.   
“I’ll take the bathroom so you can change in your room.” She said, walking to the bathroom.   
“You look good…in that outfit though…I just wanted to tell you.” She flashed him her flirtiest smile and then went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.   
As soon as she was alone, she doubled over the sink and exhaled.   
“What is happening right now!” she mumbled to herself smiling. She couldn’t believe what was happening. How did she go from too nervous to speak to him, to being in his bathroom about to change into his clothes! She stood there for a few moments smiling, before she realized she still needed to change, and she needed help with the zipper on the dress. She cracked the bathroom door and poked her head out.   
“Sal?” she called quietly.  
“Yeah?” he answered from his bedroom.   
“I need help” she said. She heard him laugh a little then walk into the hallway. His button down shirt was open, revealing his undershirt and his belt buckle was undone. Britney blushed when she realized he was staring at her as she was checking him out.   
“I um, I can’t get the zipper.” She said, turning her back to him. He stepped close behind her, so close she could feel his breath on her neck as he moved her hair. His hands moved slowly across her beck to the top of the dress. He put one hand on her shoulder as he slowly lowered the zipper. When his hand touched her, she covered in goose bumps.   
“Cold?” he whispered in her ear. She shook her head no, as she stared at his face in the mirror. He flashed her a flirty smile.  
“All done. “He said quietly. She was holding the dress against herself as they stared at each other in the mirror. They both stood there for a few moments, staring at each other.   
“I’ll let you finish. Nice panties…” he winked, disappearing back into his room. Britney closed the door, smiled at his comment and then let the dress fall. She had forgotten the zipper went so low in the back as she looked at her lacy, green boy short underwear. She pulled on the sweatpants he had given her and then looked at herself in the mirror.   
“Bra or no bra?” she asked herself. It didn’t take long for her to decide to leave it on, as she didn’t want to appear like she was trying too hard. She picked up his t-shirt and brought it to her nose, breathing him in. His smell was intoxicating to her. She pulled his shirt on, and gave herself a quick glance over in the mirror before fluffing her hair, folding up her dress and opening the bathroom door.   
Sal was standing in his bedroom doorway.   
“I don’t think those clothes have ever looked so good.”   
She blushed and smiled.   
“Thanks. “  
He stared at her for a second before walking towards the kitchen.   
“Can I make you a drink?” he asked, opening his liquor cabinet.   
“I like vodka. “She said, staring at all the bottles.   
“Vodka it is. What about food?”  
“Pizza?”  
“Pizza it is. I’ll get that ordered while I make your drink.”   
She stood in the kitchen looking around as he mixed her a drink and ordered the food. When he was done, he slid a drink across the counter.   
“For the lady.” He winked  
“You aren’t trying to slip me any roofies or anything are you?” she asked playfully. He smiled at her.   
“I didn’t think I needed to.” He said, his eyes locked on hers.


	3. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but I think you can see what I am building up to...  
> ;)

“You are very intimidating Mr. Volcano.” She said. He looked shocked.   
“If anything, I should be intimidated by you!” he said. She couldn’t help but laugh out loud.   
“Me? I’m nothing…I mean…there IS nothing to be intimidated by. Besides, you have a leg up on me anyways, thanks to Murray. “She said, feeling herself blushing again. He took a single step closer to her.  
“I brought you to my house, didn’t I?”   
She smiled a little.   
“I don’t bring people…especially women I just met, to my private area, unless…”he paused and took a deep breath.   
“Unless what?” she asked quietly. He didn’t say anything.   
“Unless I like them.” He finally exhaled. She just looked at him. Not sure what to say.   
“You’re not convinced?” He asked. She just smiled a little and looked away. He groaned and stepped closer to her.   
“What do I have to do? Say? Do you need me to prove it?” he asked in a low, sexy tone. She brought her eyes back to his.   
“That’s it then. You need me to prove it…that I’m interested in you? Fine. Come here. “He growled. Before she knew it, she was in his arms and he was kissing her. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled her tighter against him until his whole body pressed against hers. After a few minutes he stopped and pulled away.  
“Better?” he whispered in her ear.   
“Better” she whispered back. He released her and turned his attention back to the drinks on the counter.  
“You haven’t tried your drink.” He said, handing it to her.   
“OMG Sal what is in this?” She exclaimed, taking another drink.  
“You like it?” He asked.  
“I do. What is it?”  
“Just something I threw together. Vodka, Schnapps, fruit juice, roofies…” he smiled. She burst out laughing.   
“So hurry up and finish it so I can have my way with you.” He teased as he grabbed his own drink.   
“Food should be here soon. You wanna sit on the couch and talk?” He offered.   
“Sure.” She said, walking over to the couch. He could tell she was still nervous.   
“Britney listen, you don’t have to be so nervous, I like you ok! I want to get to know you more and I want to spend more time with you. “Sal explained.   
“And trust me, I want that too, and I am not complaining, but…you just met me. How do you know you like me?” She asked. He smiled.   
“I might have social media stalked you a little. “ He said, flashing her that sexy smile.   
“Seriously?” She giggled.   
“You trying to say you didn’t social media stalk me?” He teased.   
“I definitely did. “ She laughed.  
“Murray kept talking about his friend Britney and flashing pictures around and he showed me one and I thought ‘wow, this girl is beautiful AND she puts up with Murr…I gotta know more’. So I got your info from Joe and looked you up. So there, now you can relax! “Sal admitted. Britney smiled.   
“Makes much more sense now. “   
“Good. So now that we are not so nervous, how about a real kiss?” He smiled at her.   
“What? I gave you a real kiss before!!” She exclaimed. He laughed.   
“No sweetie no. That bullshit, nervous sorry excuse for a kiss was NOT a real kiss. I’m not even sure WHAT you were trying to do with your tongue. So let’s try …” He was teasing her when she interrupted him by climbing over into his lap.   
“Now THIS is already better.” He smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
